


Remember

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Series: The Five-Alarm 'Verse [7]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Dementia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fanfic100's challenge #66: rain. Can be read as part of "The Five-Alarm 'Verse" or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

You find him at the big window in the living room, watching water flow from the sky to saturate everything below. One gnarled hand is pressed flat against the pane, and his broad, hunched back shudders softly with every breath.  
  
"I think I used to love the rain," he tells you, and you smile faintly as you remember rolling around outside in a thunderstorm years ago, your young, heated bodies pressed together amid the mud and wet grass and blinding torrents, and oh, how you'd touched each other that day.  
  
Touching is hard, now.  
  
You step up beside him, slip a hand around his hips and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Kurt," you whisper. You hope he heard you.  
  
He turns to you with a faint smile. "Hello, Dale."  
  
And you kiss him again because today he knows you.


End file.
